exploratechfandomcom-20200215-history
Makazilla
Makazilla is a giant maka, he is based off of the Maka Alpha. He shares some features and powers, such as huge size and partial immunity to minor weapons and most ranged attacks. Health: 4000 (2000 hearts) Attack: 100-175 (50-87.5 hearts) Defense: 20 Drops: Lots of items from lycanites mobs and exp, bones if you needed bone meal, but most importantly, Makazilla scales. Spawning Makazilla occasionally spawns in the Maka Plains. You may need to search for him for quite some time by exploring 1500x1500 blocks away from where you're standing, so it is recommended to bring a mount! Combat Makazilla, is insanely difficult to beat. He has thick scales, an insane endurance and is capable of causing even more destruction to the surrounding area than even the Joust King or Joust Queen. Makazilla's tail has a large knockback, and it destroys the surrounding area. As such, it is practically impossible to approach him from behind as the tail will send you flying further than Big Bertha's knockback to others. Fortunately, he very rarely uses it in actual combat, preferring to use his tail strictly for punishing enemies trying to backstab him. He also regenerates quickly (5 health randomly, although usually within a 1-5 second period). He shoots fireballs and can/will trap you in a hole by the fireball's explosions. The fireballs have ridiculous range, power and accuracy, unlike a Ghast. While it won't do much damage to you if you're wearing Joust Alpha Armour or greater, it can blast you into a crater and knock you back. Makazilla enjoys using this move and frequently uses it to blast you while you are approaching him. He also has the ability to summon lightning from the heavens. However, who uses it to strengthen himself, Makazilla uses lightning to decimate and destroy nearby foes or structures. Makazilla occasionally calls down lightning that can strike you easily. While not as devastating as his fireballs, he can summon multiple at once and with pinpoint accuracy, hit opponents while being launched into the air. The lightning most likely won't hit you if you sprint. Makazilla can cause earthquakes by jumping, obliterating anything in the area. He uses this attack very frequently, to either cover large distances surprisingly quickly or to crush you. He can also maneuver himself to land on you if you manage to knock him up. This is easily his most powerful attack, dealing tons of damage and knockback. He can leap as high as a hill and quickly destroy you. If he jumps, run out of the way before returning to counter. To kill it, it's recommended to use Makazilla sword, a Joust Bow, and a few sets of Joust Alpha as Makazilla can break armor quickly, so it is recommended to bring multiple sets. Mainly use Makazilla Sword as they can do more damage to him and send him flying upwards or backwards. The Joust Bow does minor chip damage which Makazilla can easily regenerate from. Use it to rack up a little damage from a distance before going in. As stated, wear Joust Alpha armour. Anything weaker will get you killed in seconds. He tears through armor quickly, especially through small damage that you think you shrugged off, but damages your armor heavily. You can also use the Joust King items you can get in the Joust Pyramid. However, seeing as completing the Joust Pyramid is even harder than beating Makazilla, it is advised to just use Joust Alpha armor, kill him, make Makazilla armor, then conquer the pyramid. Remember, his hitboxes are rather small and hard to hit, placed behind his head and near his feet. If you're having trouble killing him in survival, it is advised that you just retreat for a moment to restock. An advisable strategy is to move towards him from the front, eat a Golden Apple, then charge him, and hit him in the hitbox between his feet or in his mouuth. If you sprint, you can repeat this attack for a few times before he finally jumps on you. At this point, run to a safe distance and the moment he lands, run in again to avoid fireballs. You have to always keep moving and never stop. Makazilla drops a lot of raw beef and Makazilla scales, which are used for very strong armor with Protection X, Fire Protection X, Blast Protection X, Projectile Protection X . You will also receive other loot such as Leather, Fire Charges, 2 Makazilla Swords and Maka Alpha armor and tools. Unlike the Joust King, he will not drop stuff from other installed mods. Notes and Tips Precaution must be taken, as he can hit the player from up to 36 blocks away! Makazilla cannot break obsidian, so a small obsidian barrier is advised to prevent his maximized and vast knockback. Category:Bosses Category:Plains